


Wherein Jim expounds on the importance of Tolkien and Pike doesn't much care

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [55]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kayliemalinza's Rambleverse, Pike's Reclaimed Captaincy (Rambleverse Timeline)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sulky chit-chat over dinner.</p><p>Teaser: Jim glances at the peas left on his plate and wonders if it would be considered insubordination if he threw them at Pike's head. Just a couple. "Sir, I really think it would be beneficial to crew morale to have this marathon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Jim expounds on the importance of Tolkien and Pike doesn't much care

**Author's Note:**

> LJ user possibly_thrice prompted me for, "Pike and Jim and the Lord of the Rings."

"So it basically invented a genre," Jim says, scraping the last of his tapioca pudding from the sides of the bowl. "And not just a literary genre. I mean--" he slurps the tastiness from the spoon and manfully ignores the metallic aftertaste. "--it led directly to Dungeons and Dragons, and that in turn led to all other kinds of RPGs and, heh, you know how big a subculture _that_ is." He pauses and looks to make sure that Pike does, indeed, know the breadth and awesomeness of the RPG subculture.

Judging from Pike's listless expression, he probably has an inkling, but not much more.

"It practically defined a generation," Jim says. "Actually, going back to Lord of the Rings, it paved the way for Harry Potter, which really _did_ define a generation. There's this article I read once, which said that even into the 2100's, pop culture upheld certain archetypes invented by the series. The Harry Potter series," he clarifies. "Though obviously Lord of the Rings made those archetypes possible. That's my point."

"Fascinating," says Pike, and his imitation is so spot-on that Jim gets squirmy.

"I'm just saying," Jim just says.

"Indeed," says Pike.

"You don't even know what I'm saying," Jim points out.

"Indeed," says Pike, and grins around the last bite of his steak.

Jim glances at the peas left on his plate and wonders if it would be considered insubordination if he threw them at Pike's head. Just a couple. "Sir, I really think it would be beneficial to crew morale to have this marathon. And the logistics aren't that difficult. I've already checked with Spock about the duty rotas, and--"

"Jim, I've already signed off on the request," Pike says finally, pushing his tray away. "Why are you still trying to convince me?"

"Because," Jim says patiently, "you just signed off because you didn't care either way. I want you to _agree_ with me."

"Remember that talk we had about directing your energies wisely?" Pike says.

Yes, Jim does remember that talk, but he thought it was common knowledge that such adages no longer apply after the third week of warp travel. Boredom is a crew's worst enemy. Or maybe Jim's worst enemy. Whatever.

Time for the big guns.

"Sir," Jim says seriously. "I have never. NEVER. Said a bad word about _Cagney & Lacey_."

Oh yeah, that got Pike's attention. He's rubbing his chin suspiciously and tapping his fingers against the table, perhaps planning to grab for the fork if Jim decides to insult it now.

"I know that show is important to you," Jim says, and he knows that because he's heard Pike and his sister quote from it about a billion times, or maybe just once, but hearing Christopher Pike bemoan in a New York accent that _I may be a cop, Harvey, but I'm also a woman!_ is not something you forget. Also Jim maybe kinda sorta hacked into Pike's server use stats and knows he watches a couple of episodes at least once a week. "And you are important to _me_ ," Jim says, which totally justifies the stalking, by the way, "so I put in the effort to like it." Also, Pike has the most comfortable couch on the ship, and totally lets Jim play with his wheelchair if he's just hanging out anyway.

Pike cuts him a sideways glance which intimates that yes, he gets Jim's point, and probably has also sussed out his ulterior motives. "When did we get married?" he asks.

"On Dretos Delta," Jim answers.

Pike waves his hand dismissively. Years ago he'd have put in the effort to actually explain why that wasn't a legitimate marriage, but he has since grown weary of Jim's purposeful obtuseness (which is very sad, because Jim very much enjoys pretending to be obtuse, but on the other hand, stunning Pike with his brilliant brain is fun, too. Pike gets all slack-jawed and squint-eyed and lets Jim prod him around under the guise of a physical demonstration. Jim gets to use the other bridge officers as puppets, too, and is pretty sure that mission planning sessions are his favorite part of the job.)

Pike puts the plate with his leftover chocolate cake on Jim's tray and stands up. "I don't like fantasy movies, Jim. Try not to conflate that with anything that might damage your delicate ego."

"You know," says Jim. "I wouldn't get so sensitive about these things if we _were_ married. You know, for realsies. And don't try to claim that being your third officer is the same thing," he says as Pike opens his mouth, "because we all know that Spock is really your work wife. Although actually," Jim muses for a second, "depending on what flavor of gender politics we're using today, Luke would be your wife instead."

By the time he's sorted out his analogy, Pike has dumped his tray and disappeared from the mess hall, and Jim is left alone to soothe his emotional inadequacies with chocolate cake. But that's ok, because _chocolate_ , and also?

Pike totally shows up for the marathon. 


End file.
